


Winter Stay (Kozume  Kenma X Reader )

by spookysushi658



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cute, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Slash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Kissing, Kozume Kenma in Love, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Food Play, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, NSFW, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sex, Top Kozume Kenma, Voice Kink, Winter, non-binary slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysushi658/pseuds/spookysushi658
Summary: Kenma X Nonbinary/non-gendered Reader. You and your boyfriend, Kenma spend the weekend at his cousins rented cabin. Ice skating, smut, and fluff ensues. All characters are aged up/18+ Please heed the tags and enjoy!“You look so good, coming undone for me, Pudding. I want to ruin you, and take you apart piece by piece, so that I can put you back together.”Discord Server name: Spooky_sushi658#0756This is my Submission for the YY 2020 Winter Writing Event, December 2020.A huge shoutout to Discord server user LeviathanSimp#7647 for proof reading, editing, and reviewing!Please enjoy!!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Winter Stay (Kozume  Kenma X Reader )

You had reluctantly decided to come on the weekend getaway trip. Much like your partner, typically you preferred the solace of being indoors, especially when the weather turned. 

After quite a bit of pleading and slight hesitancy, Kenma had given in to his cousin, agreeing to visit the lodge that had been rented out. 

Kenma assured you it would be fun, trying his best to brighten your spirits at the prospect of being away from home for the weekend. He’d mentioned a few of your friends would be there as well. Determined to show him that the outdoors could be fun. You shivered slightly at the winter chill, as you pulled your scarf around your neck, hoping to fend off the brisk early December air. Once everyone had gotten caught up, Kenma suggested the two of you go ice skating. You stood on the sidelines, looking timidly at the skaters, easily nailing what seemed to be intricate moves. 

Before you could head out onto the ice, Kenma effortlessly skated over, smiling at you softly as he picked up a warm thermos full of cider. “You won’t get anywhere standing still like that, pudding.” Kenma teased gently, tipping his head as he brushed his hair out of his golden eyes, the sun hitting the light sweat on his brow. He was beautiful. 

“I’ve never done this before.” you explained simply. Kenma smiled coolly and held his hand out for you.

“I’d be happy to teach you, Pudding. We’ll do it together.” 

You looked at his outstretched hand, and then out at the skaters. They were all so graceful, measured, and careful... in short, everything you weren’t. You grabbed Kenma’s hand timidly, before giving a shaky nervous smile and moving towards the ice. You knew for a fact you weren’t going to do well, but you were determined to at least try. 

The whole ordeal had started off rocky, with you immediately establishing a death grip on your boyfriend's arms. You’d found yourself blushing, and not just from the cold. Anytime he’d guided your hand or positioned your hips to correct your form, the feeling would send chills up your spine. The internal heat almost made the cold bearable. After lots of reassurance, and one or two falls, you finally got the hang of it and you were able to skate unassisted; for the most part. 

The two of you skated for hours. When you finally finished you were both panting and laughing. You wished there was a way to freeze this moment in time. “Top that, Kozume.” You teased, as you held onto the railing for balance.

He looked back at you before answering. “It wasn’t awful.” he stated simply, a calm and nonchalant smile gracing his features. 

You pushed him playfully as you removed the ice skates, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“As you should.” Kenma retorted, grinning at you. “Well, now that we’re finished skating. I did have a small surprise planned.” 

“A surprise?” you questioned. Kenma only nodded in response. The two of you walked for a while, before coming up on a cliffside. Sensing your slight hesitancy, your boyfriend whispered in your ear softly “Come with me.” You nodded, allowing him to lead you.

“Kuroo and I, we used to come here as kids,” he said softly as the two of you walked. “It can be a nice place to just get away.” Kenma looked ahead, seeming to contemplate for a moment. “I know of lots of beautiful places, far from the main attractions that people come for. It’s the perfect place to bring you for a picnic -- a nice frozen lake, pretty trees, lots of secluded cabins, but hardly any people.” 

You shivered slightly moving in closer to him for warmth. “Any time it’d get too loud, Kuroo and I would just be able to come here, and talk about stuff. It was our place.” He smiled turning towards you, raising one hand up to your cheek. “Which is why I’m happy we can share this space now. I only want to be with you.”

The wind picked up slightly, causing the chill to nip at your exposed cheeks. You turned to look up at Kenma’s golden eyes, casually slipping your fingers between his. He idly strokes your gloved hand with his thumb as he speaks.

“I wanted everything to be perfect for you,” Kenma said, his slight smile, paired with his thumb rubbing your hand, caused a slight blush to creep onto your cheeks. He seemed to think for a moment. “Everything about this place was always so wonderful. There’s even a small stream nearby that makes nice noises as the water runs in the spring. And in fall, there’s this apple orchard nearby, and when the leaves just turn-.” He paused for a moment trailing off. “I guess I just wanted it to be a pretty place to take my pretty Pudding.” 

“I wanted to take you to this spot, that was so special to me,” He laughed gently, breathing into the cool air, watching his breath form in front of him. “I guess because you’re so special to me, Pudding.”

Not many people got to see this side of Kenma, being that most people were too quick to judge. They often mistook the males quiet, contemplative exterior for blatant disrespect or rudeness.

You squeezed his hand and the two of you moved back towards the cabins and up the hillside. At the top, you pause and kenma pulls his phone out of his pocket, the retro styled game boy case making you laugh.

“Hello.” Kenma listened for a moment before sighing softly and nodding “Well there’s no need for coarse language, Kuroo.” he paused pulling the phone away from his ear to look down at the display screen. “That many missed calls hm?” Kenma paused again, “Reception never was the best up here.” 

Kenma waited, listening to Kuroo for a bit longer “N-no the timing wasn’t right.” he nodded once as he answered. “Alright, yes. We’ll hurry back then, we’re close.” Kenma hung up the phone before grabbing your hands and looking at you. 

You look back up at him quizzically “Is everything okay?” 

He nods slowly “Everything’s fine, that was Kuroo, there’s a winter storm heading our way and it’s moving fast. I apologize but we’ll need to leave.” He pressed a quick kiss to your forehead and the two of you headed back to the car. The drive back was fairly uneventful, and you spent the short distance surveying the scenery. It really was beautiful. 

During the drive, it had started to snow heavily. You both entered the cabin, grateful for the solace the heat provided. You kicked off your boots, and placed them in front of the door. Suddenly an energetic redhead bound up to hug you. You laughed softly as he asked if the two of you were okay, barely allowing you time to answer before he thrusted a warm mug of hot cocoa into your hands. You gratefully accepted and followed him into the main lounge of the shared space. 

You walked into the living room to find Kuroo and Bokuto close together, moving pieces around on a game board. They regarded you only briefly to say hello before going back to their playful squabble over “house rules.” You laughed and rolled your eyes happily at their antics. Despite having aged a little, they were still the same boy’s you’d known throughout high school and university. 

After you finished your hot cocoa, and sat through three painstakingly long rounds of a game, no one seemed to agree on the rules for, Kuroo suggested that all you watch a holiday movie together, to help get into the holiday spirit. 

Bokuto came down from the attic holding up two movies. “Okay! So, I found two Christmas films. He held up the right option “Polar Express, or, my personal favorite” He smiled as he held up the second movie “Die Har-” Kuroo quickly grabbed both movies out of the spiky haired males hands.

Kuroo crossed his arms, sighing softly. “Kōtarō Bokuto, please tell me you weren’t about to suggest that ‘Die Hard’ is a Christmas movie.” Bokuto and Kuroo tore into each other, verbally going back and forth. You’d long since gotten used to their little ‘fights.’ 

Yamaguchi picked up the Polar Express and smiled fondly. “Hinata likes this one.” You smiled back at the dark green haired male and the short boy at his side. 

Kenma nodded “That’s 4 votes then, majority rules.” That was your Kenma, always the levelheaded one in the group.

Bokuto groaned, but sat down next to Kuroo on one of the couches, pouting softly. As you passed by to take your own seat, you could swear you heard him mutter something to the effect of “Die Hard is too a Christmas movie.” 

You made it halfway through the film, before your eyes had started to close and you felt yourself getting tired. You smiled at Kenma after he nudged you softly. “‘M awake.” you whispered, leaning into his warm chest. 

He chuckled softly, “I know that. I was wondering if you wanna get out of here?  
I had something special planned earlier and it’d be a real shame to let it go to waste.” 

Your curiosity had peaked and you nodded before surveying the room. Hinata and Yamaguchi had long since fallen asleep against each other. Turning to the right, you saw that Kuroo and Bokuto were highly engrossed in the film. It was unlikely they’d even notice the absence. 

Kenma and you tiptoed to the room you were occupying for the duration of the stay, closing the door gently behind you. He moved towards the back of the room, before opening a small fridge and pulling out a small wicker basket. He set it down and layed out a small blanket. 

He searched your face and looked nervous. “I had this planned for a while.” He laughed “Then the weather… anyways.. I hope you’ll enjoy and find this. . .memorable.” 

You laugh and sit down across from Kenma, smiling at him as he takes out two plates from the basket, before setting them out on the blanket followed by two plastic glasses which look like real wine glasses. You quirk an eyebrow again, you never had enjoyed drinking. 

You giggled as he pulled out sparkling apple juice. “I picked this up, just for the occasion, it was the drink I spilled all over you on our third date,” he laughed and poured the two glasses skillfully. “Remember?” 

You laughed back, nodding. How could you forget? The date had been disaster after mishap after disaster. “I remember! I was late and I had submitted the wrong assignment to my professor.” 

Kenma laughed as well as he continued where you left off “T-then we ordered the pizza, but they sent it to the wrong house, and when they finally brought the right pizza it was cold and covered in garlic and anchovies.” You were both left giggling as you recalled the events from that night that had eventually led up to him spilling sparkling apple juice all over you and your laptop. 

After the laughter had died down quite a bit, he smirked softly. “Every day I spend with you is unforgettable, pudding.”

You smile before slowly lifting the cup to your lips, maintaining eye contact the entire time. You sip it slowly, tipping your head back a little, still looking into Kenma’s bright eyes. They are a beautiful golden shade, that you quickly decide is a new favorite color.

You both sit in comfortable silence for a while before he positions the, rather large, basket beside him. “I have a lot of stuff in here since I wasn’t quite sure what you’d like or be in the mood for. Let’s start with these.” He pulls out a small container with a little cat on top. “Here are some fresh mozzarella balls with ripe tomatoes.” He put two skewers of them on the  
plates. “They’re one of my favorites.” 

He also took out a knife from the basket and laid it on the plate before taking a wrapped triangle out of the container as well, while undoing the plastic. “Vegan Brie cheese.” I don't particularly care for it but the lady at the shop said you might like it. We also have some assorted spreads for the rolls -- hummus, couscous, salted coconut whipped cream, and lastly –apple pie.” 

You smiled and nodded “You really thought of everything.” The two of you ate for a while, reminiscing the dates you’d had. Kenma cleared the plates and looked down at the empty glass beside you. “More?” he questioned softly. You nodded, lifting your own glass so he could fill it. He poured the beverage and set the container down, keeping his free hand on top of your own, allowing his thumb to linger there. He leaned in close and kissed you lightly, just barely brushing his lips against yours.

You feel your eyes slip closed as he squeezes your hand. You kiss him this time. Leaning in as you set your glass down, deepening the kiss. You slowly run one of your hands through his hair and the kiss becomes more heated.

Kenma moans softly, before pulling away, cheeks slightly flushed. He looks surprised that you’d elicited the noise from him. “Care for some dessert?”

Your lips form a soft pout as he looks you over. “Yes please, dessert sounds nice.”

He reaches into the picnic basket and pulls out a black silk scarf. “You have to earn dessert,” he states softly with a smile. “Do you trust me, pudding?” 

You look at him curiously. A scarf? Earning it? You nod softly peeking up at him, raising an eyebrow. You were unsure of what exactly he meant, but nodded again as you found your voice. “Of course I trust you.”

“I want to blindfold you, then give you something to hold and you have to guess what it is  
before you eat it. It’ll be fun. Of course, that is, if you’re up for it?”

You nod eagerly, before you close your eyes. He moves close, and you nearly purr as the silk brushes against your skin. 

“So soft.” 

He finishes working the scarf around your head before securing it firmly. He laughs lightly, taking the opportunity to run his fingers through your hair. You smile and desire pools low in your belly as he kisses your neck. He pulls away and you strain to hear his movements. “Okay, before we start, can you see?”

You shook your head, rolling your eyes and giggling softly. “No, silly.”

You hear a light rustling, and he instructs you to hold out your hands. You open your palms in front of your body, and feel something small and cold placed in them. 

“Okay, what is it?”

You suddenly hear his voice on the other side of your head, “It wouldn’t be much of a game, if I just told you what it is, would it?”

You shiver, nodding again, you supposed he was right. 

You touch it lightly, weighing the object in your hands for a moment. “You said this was a game, right? So what happens if I don’t guess correctly?” 

You’re sure you can hear the smirk in his voice as he speaks, even though he sounds slightly bored. “I guess you’ll just have to see. Don’t guess wrong, Pudding.” 

His words strike your core, causing you to jump slightly. The affectionate nickname affecting you more than you expected. Upon further deliberation, you realized the object in your hand was cold, smooth and crescent shaped. When you pinched it, it had a little give. “Is it... an apple slice?”

You feel the object lifted from your hands. “Open.” Kenma instructs calmly. Your lips part, and he slides the object between them. You bite down and are delighted to find you were correct, the sweet refreshing crispness dancing across your tastebuds. 

You swallow and place your hands out in front of you again. Before you feel something else placed in your outspread palms. You move the light object slowly feeling it roll slightly. 

“Let’s see how you do with this. What are these?” 

You smile, weighing the spherical object in your hand. This is going to be easier than you thought. “Grapes.” you state decidedly. 

“You’re good at this game, Pudding,” he praises. He takes one of the grapes, sliding it past your lips. He takes his time with the remaining two. As he slips the last one from his fingers, he lightly swipes the pad of his thumb against your tongue, before letting his index finger stray a moment longer on your lips. You smile softly and enjoy the feeling of electricity that flows through you as your lips touch his fingers briefly. This is beyond erotic.

“Two more to go, cutie, this one, you’ll just taste.” He places something directly against your lips, rather than your hands. “Lick.”

You tentatively lick before biting down, you’d know the flavor anywhere. “Chocolate covered strawberries.” Without saying anything, you feel Kenma roll the strawberry on your tongue, before swiping the partially melted chocolate against your cheek. “Whoops.”

“Look at you, pudding.” Kenma breathes out quietly “You’re such a mess, you have chocolate at the corners of your mouth.” you hear him chuckle endearingly, his breath now on your lips. He smells like honey and peppermint, and you’re eager to taste him. “Let me get it for you.”

You feel his strong arms wrap around you, as he kisses you tenderly, licking at the chocolate that had ended up on your cheek.. “There’s one last item to guess. . . but this one you have to figure out strictly by feeling it.” 

You wait a moment, lightheaded from the kiss, before you hold your hands out. “Okay. . .what is this, it doesn't feel like food?” You run your hands over the object, stumped. You laugh softly “Um, is it..” You hesitate weighing it in your hands. The object is braided and not too heavy. “Is it hair?” you ask, suddenly more unsure.

“No, it’s definitely not food and it isn’t hair either. Take another guess, move it around, focus, Pudding.” You nod determined to figure out what the object is. You do your best to focus as you roll the item in your hands. “Rope?”

Kenma clears his throat and places a hand on your head as he strokes your hair. “Very good.” 

“I’d very much like to use this soft silk rope to tie your hands. . . I think you’ll look so pretty for me, Pudding, may I?”

You pause. He wants to… tie you up? You’re a little unsure but hearing the arousal and compassion in his voice, you find yourself nodding once more. “I think I’d like that.”  
When Kenma speaks again the smile is evident in his calm voice. “If at any point you want me to stop, say ‘snowflake.’” He presses his lips to the cloth covering your eyes, kissing you there as well. “Thank you, Pudding” He places a chaste kiss on your cheek right below your ear.

You feel yourself being lifted, and placed on the large bed. He takes the rope slowly, winding it around your hands, tying your wrists snugly but not too tight. When you test the rope tentatively,  
you feel kenma lift your head slightly, and feel a pillow placed under your head pillow. 

“You enjoyed dessert?” he asked casually, continuing to tie the rope around your body. You felt his dexterous fingers continue to work the rope around your body. 

“Good, because I’m going to have dessert now too, if you don’t mind that is.” 

Despite how corny the line is, you find your breath hitching in your throat. You bite your lip and after a while, he runs the fingers to the bottom of your top and let them rest on your skin there. He lifts your shirt upwards ever so slowly and, after a few seconds, he moves on to the blanket between your legs.

“Spread,” he commands coolly. You do so without hesitation, making room for his body between your legs.

He inches the top up a little more, exposing your belly button. You gasp as something cold is placed on your naval, sending shockwaves straight down your hips. “What’s the safeword that you use if you need me to stop?” 

You find yourself wincing softly, but the discomfort was short-lived. “S-snowflake.” you whine out softly as he sucks and laps around the ice. “Good plaything.” You groan out gratefully as he places soft kisses against your abdomen. “So pretty like this, Pudding. So exposed for me.” 

Your breathing quickens, your stomach and chest rising and falling as Kenma repeats the process, placing the ice on your stomach and letting it melt, lapping up at the trails the melted ice left. It feels like he is everywhere, kissing, sucking, nipping at your exposed stomach.

He kisses your one last time, before you suddenly feel something cold pressed against you. “I’m going to cut off your top.” You shiver unsure, but nod eagerly for him to continue. 

You hear the tearing of fabric as he quickly cuts through the shirt you’re wearing. He runs his hand along the rope he’d tied around your chest. You feel him lightly trace the skin around the bonds, he continues to run his hands across your body, before stopping at your, now exposed, nipples. The contact causes you to keen and gasp out. 

You could nearly hear the smirk, evident in his calm even voice as he spoke. “So sensitive here.” You gasp out again and feel your things tighten and clench.

“Y-you were really planning on doing this to me, in public? Kenma that’s a little lewd, not to mention, if you weren’t aware, it’s illegal to-.”

Kenma kissed you hard, effectively cutting you off. He pulled away softly, stroking your cheek. “Yes,” Kenma whispered “I know. I just don’t care.” He leaned down lapping again at your nipples, sucking lightly trailing down your bound body. “I will take you when and how I want, you’re mine, Pudding.”

His words are so tantalizingly erotic, shooting straight to your core. He kisses lower and lower, punctuating each sentence with a different suck, lick or bite. “You’re completely at my mercy. Tied and trussed up, so amazing, and just for me. You could always call out, end this, but I don’t think you really want that, do you? No. Not to mention, the knowledge that anyone could walk by and see you like this?”

Your breathing picks up, his touches igniting your already too hot body, suddenly he pulls away and you whine at the abrupt loss of contact. “How do you feel, Pudding?”

‘How did you feel?’ A little dizzy, everything felt so close, so warm, so good. To have him over you, so naked and exposed. He’s so in his element here, taking control. It feels good to not have to think about what’s going to happen next, just being able to let go. 

Kenma spoke again softly, closer now. “Pudding. How do you feel?”

“Feels so good,” you murmured out softly, realizing you hadn’t answered his question. “I trust you, Kenma.” The words flow naturally out of your mouth. You hadn’t meant to say them, but felt it with every fiber of your being. You trusted him.

You felt him slide his hands down to your waistband, as he undid the button on your pants, making room so his hand could slide inside your shorts and beneath your underwear.

“Hmmm, what’s gotten you so riled up, you seem excited.” 

He laid over you, his weight comfortable, before coming in close, whispering in your ear. “I’ll let you in on a secret, Pudding. I’m excited too.” 

You feel Kenma dip down, slowly lapping at your exposed waist; his skilled tongue sending tremors down your body, causing your thighs to clench as he takes your shorts off, sliding them down your legs. Once they’re removed, you feel him slowly move his fingers up your left leg, pressing them inside your thigh and back to your sex. Suddenly he kisses you, pressing your mouths together, hard. His tongue finding the inside your mouth, searching.

He growls, moving down, trailing kisses down your body, before settling, placing his mouth against you. You attempt to stifle a moan as Kenma lightly runs his nails up and down your thighs, your hips, your waist, your tummy. 

He lifts his mouth for a moment. “If I wanted you to be quiet, I’d have gagged you.” He set back to work, picking up the pace, lapping at you, taking you in. “I want you to feel everything, I want for you to surrender to me.” 

“You look so good, coming undone for me, Pudding.” He slides his cock deep within you and rests there. You whine, enjoying the feel of his body around you. “I want to ruin you, take you apart piece by piece, so that I can put you back together.” He slowly pushed in, still placing soft kisses against your face and lips. 

The two of you stay embraced for a while, before he starts moving, drawing back and forth inside of you. The two of you continue this way for a while. Kenma moans, the sound is dripping with need. You struggle to keep up with his overenthusiastic thrusts, especially in your bound state. “Let go for me, let me take you, so, so good. You’re so good for me, my Pudding.” He screams out, displaying his need to be deep inside you. 

Your soft pleas seemingly spur him on further. Every time you gasp out, you’re rewarded with an enthusiastic twitch from his cock. He takes you hard, fast and deep. You rock your hips faster and faster the tightness of your body seems to thrill him to no end. You thrust back eagerly as he wraps his arms around you slamming in a few more times before bottoming out and releasing inside of you. Your own orgasm had been building and followed shortly after. Spent, you collapsed on the bed enjoying Kenma’s weight against you.

He strokes your hair, peppering soft kisses along your jaw. He sighs contentedly, keeping his slowly softening cock inside your body. He seems to be savoring the closeness with you. He removes himself from you, slowly undoing the ropes that had bound you. 

You sigh contentedly as the rope trails over your body, still struggling to find your voice. You assume that’s okay with Kenma though, as the usually quiet male is filling the silence. He’s whispering sweet nothings, telling you how good you were for him, all while kissing you, and stroking your skin. Somewhere in your sexed out brain you register that he’s praising you.

He massages you lightly and after a few minutes, You feel the blindfold being taken off. You revel as he places small, sweet kisses on each of your closed eyelids. 

“Your eyes, Open them slowly, okay, pudding?” He mumbles sweetly against your hair.  
You can't help but blush at the soft tone he takes with you. 

When you finally open your eyes, Kenma blinks back at you. His bright golden eyes shine with happiness, his expression mirroring a lovesick puppy. You tell him as much and he just laughs, moving from his side of the bed, covering your bodies with a blanket, before snuggling in close to you. You feel yourself start to fall asleep, and only barely register his soft words, whispered into your neck, as he cuddles you. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

Maybe weekend trips away from home and video games aren’t so bad; especially not when you’ve already found a home in Kenma’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've never written a reader insert, but had a lot of fun doing it! 
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“
> 
> This author replies to, and loves, all comments.
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dylanrose669)


End file.
